


Jaime x Brienne's Full Story | War Of Hearts

by KOriginalAddict



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Tribute, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOriginalAddict/pseuds/KOriginalAddict
Summary: A Tribute for the Jaime x Brienne pairing, seeing their evolution since the first time they meet in 2x07 till the last episode so far 7x07 and how much their relationship got deeper and affected both characters to the core ♥





	Jaime x Brienne's Full Story | War Of Hearts

Open in new tab ==> 720p For best quality, likes/comments/share are highly appreciated ;)

Hi everyone, Back with another Braime edit, What I love most about these two is their evolution, it starts with “is that a woman? you’re even uglier in daylight” “your crimes are past forgiveness kingslayer” to “I trust you” “I’m proud of you” and “There is honor in you… I’ve seen it myself”

Not to mention the beauty that on the outside they couldn’t be any more different, but deep down they’re the same, they aspire to the same dreams of honor and glory but they perfectly complete each other in a way, jaime was consumed with so much bitterness over being branded “kingslayer” but he did learn that being honorable isn’t always the right thing to do, which he helped brienne understand, and on the other way brienne reminded him so much of his younger self and how much he beleived in honor that in a way, she saved him from losing himself.

they’re the best couple in game of thrones, the actors have insane chemistry, and every time they share a scene you just can’t deny how much better it would be for both of them to be together, because i do think they have feelings for each other, just watch all 4 of their goodbyes and how each time it looks like it’s the hardest thing to do… But each of them deem themselves unworthy of the other, plus having all the complications in between that it’s hard for them to admit it to themselves let alone to each other.

Season 8 is way too short, especially with how much distance was put between them and imo they need more time together to reconnect and get as close as they used to be, or else it’d be too rushed, i’ll assume that’d happen off screen like they meet on the road, have a good explanation and catching up then arrive together in winterfell, that’s the most likely senario….

this video is dedicated to all shippers out here, to the amazing community I’m just starting to discover and appreciate, thank you all for keep this ship alive (and making that part of the fandom so much fun) thank you all for all the posts you make and I hope i can to contribute ♥

So what do you think of this video? why do you ship them? what are your headcanons for next season ? I’m just a vidder but I really love discussing the shows I vid with people like i used to do with fan reactions ;)


End file.
